Competition Between Friends
by loveitsu
Summary: An old friend comes back into Bloom's life and brings the idea of a competition. Love sparks and drama unfolds, as the competition turns dangerous and contestants fight for their place and their health, will they prevail or will they fail.
1. Chapter 1 Memories

Competition between Friends

Chapter 1 – Memories

Authors note.

Hey this is a joint fan fiction, the story idea was Adventuremaker16's and I put it down on paper filling in the cracks of the story. So credit goes to both of us. Enjoy the tale.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

The beep of the alarm clock blared through the room, causing the girl beside it to groan in annoyance, why did school have to start so early? Her mass of red hair flowed around her as she leaned over and slammed her hand on top of the alarm turning it off. She rolled back onto her back and opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling trying to push away the wave of sleepiness.

"Bloom you better get up, or you are going to be late for your first lesson with Griselda" Flora spoke softly as she climbed out of bed and made her way towards the two's on-suite bathroom to get ready for the day ahead.

"Ok ok I'm getting up" Bloom grumbled from her bed at the nature fairies words.

"You better be out of that bed by the time I get back"

"Or what?" Bloom challenged her head still under the covers

"Or you will regret it" Flora whispered into Blooms ear causing the girl to jump.

Flora laughed and once again made her way towards the on-suite to wash up for the day, Bloom grumbled in response and settling back into the covers, she led in bed listening to the sound of the shower going. After ten minutes the shower stopped and Bloom took that as her cue to get out of bed and to get ready for the day. While she waited for the on-suite to become free Bloom got her clothes ready to change into after her shower.

Just then the bathroom door opened and Flora walked out wrapped in a towel, and noticed that Bloom was indeed out of bed and getting ready for the day ahead, causing a smile to appear on her face. "The shower is free if you want to grab a quick one," Flora spoke as she sat on her bed and began to dry her legs with the end of the towel.

"Thanks Flora, if I'm longer than fifteen minutes will you knock on the door and let me know please?" Bloom asked as she grabbed her towel and made her way over to the on-suite.

"Of course I will Bloom" Flora replied with a smile as she continued with her task.

Bloom made her way into the bathroom and undressed before turning on the shower and stepping into the hot shower of the water. Gasping slightly as the water trickled through her fiery red hair and down her back releasing all her stress from her limbs. She rested her head against the tiles of the wall the coldness a complete opposite to the hot water, with little effort she grabbed her bottle of shampoo and washed her hair. A knock at the door startled the fairy and a voice called through the door, "Bloom it's been fifteen minutes"

"Thank you Flora, I will be out in a minute"

"You're welcome sweetie"

Bloom smiled turning off the shower and drying herself with her towel before leaving the shower and heading back into her dorm room, Flora was now sat at her desk dressed and ready for the day ahead. "Did you enjoy your shower?" the nature fairy asked softly.

"I did thank you Flora" Bloom replied as she started to dry her skin and to get dressed, she couldn't be bothered to do her makeup by hand so she used a quick spell to get everything looking right.

Finally happy with the way she looked Bloom stood and started to make her way out of the room closely followed by her nature loving friend, meeting the other girls in the lounge waiting for them. "At last Bloom, what took so long? We have been waiting forever." Stella moaned as she put her magazine down.

"Sorry Stella, but this is coming from you, most of the time it is you we are waiting for" Bloom replied causing Stella to huff lightly.

"Anyway, why are you late this morning?" Tecna asked a little concerned for her friend. Bloom sighed and hugged her body with her arms.

"I had a dream…"

"A nightmare?" Flora asked softly as she sat down on a spare seat.

"No just a dream that brought back a lot of memories" Bloom noticed the prying looks of the girls, "and no I don't want to talk about it now, maybe later" She replied satisfying the girls.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

It was now lunch time and all of the girls was sat outside on the grass enjoying the day's warm weather, and the suns ray's. The conversation varied from fashion and what the girls had planned for the weekend, but soon enough it was time for class again and the girls walked towards the greenhouse for their herb lesson, one which Stella detested and Flora loved.

Stella was sat next to Bloom throughout the lesson and she could not figure out how to start a conversation so she just spoke. "Bloom, are you okay? And don't lie to me." she asked softly. Bloom sighed softly.

"It's nothing Stella?"

"Bloom don't lie to me, I can see something is bothering you, and if you don't want to tell me please talk to one of the other girls or someone, please you are my friend and I hate seeing you like this." Stella begged softly.

"Fine I will talk to someone happy?" Bloom answered trying to get off the topic.

"No I won't be happy until you have spoken to someone, but it's a start." Stella replied smiling softly.

Bloom couldn't help but smile at how much her friend cared for her, she was happy she agreed to come to Alfea and experience this whole new world.

Flora was sat at the front of the class but had still heard what her two friends had just discussed thanks to her vine plants that surrounded the greenhouse, a smile grew on her face as she continued to copy the work that was on the board. Flora knew that Bloom was hiding something from the group, numerous times the red headed fairy had woken her in the night by her sleep talking, and though she was worried for her friend, she never brought it up hoping that eventually Bloom would talk about it without any prompts.

Soon enough the class ended and so did the school day, the girls gladly made their way back to their dorm room and crashed on the couch sighing gladly that the day was over. "I am so glad that the day is over I really need to rest" Stella moaned as she dragged her tired legs through corridor after corridor until they reached their dorm room.

"Stella, it was only classes' not some trek around the world." Musa replied.

"I think I would prefer the trek, I mean imagine how many shops you will pass." Stella's comment caused the group to sigh with smiles on their faces.

Hours passed and the girls had retired to their own rooms for the night, Stella reading her fashion magazines on her bed, Musa listening to her music player while Tecna surfed the web, Layla was servicing one of her many boards while Bloom and Flora was sat on their respective beds.

Bloom was just simply sat there, she stole a glance at Flora once and again watching as she wrote in her notepad, no-one knew what was in that note pad apart from Helia and he wasn't talking. Bloom knew she had to talk to someone about her dreams, and she knew deep down that Flora was the best option, she would never judge, and was always the one for good advice and just someone to listen to your daily rants. She never turned anyone away.

Bloom took one deep breath before talking, "Flora, can we talk?" The nature fairy turned around to face Bloom a smile on her face.

"Of course we can." Flora replied as she put her notepad away and walking over to sit next to her friend. "What do you want to talk about hun?"

Now that Flora was ready for Bloom to talk, Bloom didn't know what to say and how to start. "I don't know what to say" Bloom sighed softly as she started at the ground. Flora smiled softly.

"Well how about you start with your dreams" Flora suggested softly causing Bloom to look at her in shock.

"How do you know…" but before Bloom could continue Flora explained.

"Bloom you talk in your sleep, I never mentioned it before because I didn't want to intrude, but now it seems that those dreams are affecting you. We just want to help Bloom, don't push us away."

Bloom looked at the nature fairy in shock, she talked in her sleep? "Well what have you heard?" Bloom asked slightly concerned at just how much Flora had heard.

"I only hear what you say out loud, just simple words mostly."

"Oh"

"Bloom do you want to talk about it?"

The dragon flame fairy sighed, "It's a long story"

"We have time"

"Back when I lived on earth, I was one of those kids that was a loner, I had no friends, spent the entire school day by myself while being teased by the popular kids. When I was twelve my parents decided to send me to summer camp to get me some confidence and hopefully some friends."

"So what happened at camp?" Flora asked softly as she placed a hand on her friends shoulder.

Bloom took a deep breath before continuing, "Well I went to camp and ended up sharing a cabin with a bunch of the popular kids. It was just like being back at school again. I done numerous activities, swimming, arts and crafts, and martial arts. I was pretty good. About a week in I met this boy called Spencer and we became close friends, we done everything together, activities and eating lunch." Bloom couldn't help but laugh lightly at the memory.

Flora smiled which encouraged the fairy to continue "But summer soon ended and we returned home and I never really saw him again, we kept in contact through email but it's not the same. As soon as I got back home the teasing started again and I became the person I was before I went."

"I'm so sorry to hear that Bloom, but the past is the past, he was a good friend of yours"

"He was more than just a friend, he was my first crush." The nature fairy's eyes widened in shock

"You loved him"

"Yes I did"

The nature fairy did not know what to say, it all made sense now, it hurt her so much that she knew her friend was hurting and there was nothing to do to ease her pain. After all emotional pain is harder to heal than physical. Without saying a word Flora pulled Bloom into a hug allowing her to let everything out on to her shoulder. "I'm so sorry Bloom, love can be harsh, but we learn from it" Flora whispered as she gently stroked her hair.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

The rest of the girls was sat in the living room watching the television, their eyes were on the screen but their minds were on their two friends in the room. Stella was happy that Bloom was finally talking to someone about what was on her mind, even if it wasn't her.

But it seemed like it had been hours since the two of them started to talk in the bedroom, time just went so slowly and painfully, but deep down they had a feeling that things were about to get worse.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

The wind blew slightly causing his hair to tickle his face as it blew against it, with a heavy sigh he leaned on the railings of the balcony. "I will be there soon, you won't be alone for much longer." He whispered to himself. With a smile on his face he looked down at the photograph in his hands, it was his favourite one. He couldn't control himself as tears began to fall down his face, his eyes focusing on the picture in his hair.

He watched the picture in silence as a tear rolled down the red hair on the photograph, "soon we will see each other again"


	2. Chapter 2 Who Are You?

Wingzero2000

Competition between Friends

Chapter 2 – Who Are You?

Previously

With a smile on his face he looked down at the photograph in his hands, it was his favourite one. He couldn't control himself as tears began to fall down his face, his eyes focusing on the picture in his hair.

He watched the picture in silence as a tear rolled down the red hair on the photograph, "soon we will see each other again"

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Bloom stared up at the ceiling as she laid in her bed, the covers covering just up to her waist showing her light green tank top. Her mind was on many things, the girls, Alfea but most of all on her old friend from camp. With a heavy sigh she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed sitting herself up. Her gaze moved from her lap to her laptop that was sat on the desk opposite her, it had been a few months since she had last spoke to Spencer, both was busy with school and working on their futures.

She stared at the laptop, her mind arguing with itself, shall she contact him, or let him be. Finally she came to a decision, she sighed as she stood up and retrieved her laptop before sitting back on her bed, her back resting on the back of the bed. She opened up the screen and saw two icons, one for the Realm Wide Web, and one for the World Wide Web. Bloom had installed the earth's internet in order to keep in contact with her parents easier.

She opened up the icon and logged into her messaging site, her username showing up as RedFireWings. She browed through her contacts looking for one name in particular and there is was, and he was online, WingZero2000. She stared at the name getting the courage to talk to him, just as she was about to click on the name her phone began to ring, she looked at the screen and noticed it was Sky. She picked up the phone and answered.

"Hey Bloom, how are you Baby?" his voice asked on the other line of the phone,

"I'm doing alright angel, how are you doing?"

"Really well I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up."

"Sure what do you have planned" Bloom replied as she brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"How about in fifteen minutes?"

Bloom looked at her clock and glanced at her laptop screen still seeing the screen name lit up, "sure"

"Great, I will be there in fifteen minutes, I will meet you by the front gates."

"Okay Sky see you soon. " Bloom sighed as she hung up her phone and tossed it on the bed. She closed down her laptop down and decided to get ready to go and meet Sky.

Ten minutes later Bloom was stood outside of Alfea's gates waiting for the specialist to show up, she then began to hear the distance sound of a leva bike and she knew that Sky wasn't far off. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, and a smile appeared on her face. She watched silently as the bike got closer and closer and eventually pull up in front of her. Sky stopped the engine and climbed off of the machine as he removed the helmet from his head.

"Hey beautiful, how are you?"

"Really good, so where are we going?"

"I was thinking of going to the park, what do you think?"

"That sounds lovely."

Sky reached for Blooms hand and led her over to the bike, he climbed on and Bloom climbed quickly on after him, Sky reached down the side of the machine and pulled out a spare headset helmet, silently he put his helmet on and began to drive off.

The drive was silent as the hover bike made its way towards Magix park, the wind blowing at the ends of her red fiery hair. The ride gave Bloom some time to think, her mind once again falling on her old camp friend, but this time her mind was also on Sky. Her heart felt torn, she was in love but with two people.

Sky pulled the hover bike up in the car park of the park, he shut of the engine and waited for Bloom to climb off of the bike before he too climbed off. They both put took their helmets off and left them on the bike, Sky wrapped his arm around Blooms waist and led her off around the park, both taking the sights in before them. "So Bloom, how is school doing?"

"Okay I guess exams are still a long way away, so I'm just focusing on the papers that are coming up, how about you?"

"Same old I guess, schools the same. My dad spoke to me again the other day about when I become King one day, he doesn't know when to stop." Bloom chuckled slightly at the face Sky pulled when he mentioned being King.

Bloom took hold of Sky's hand "Ooh really Sky, being King can't be that bad?"

"No I guess not but it's just the way he keeps going on about it, he just doesn't give it a rest. It's always when your King this and when you are King that, it's getting on my nerves." Sky moaned as he stared across the park.

"He just wants you to be prepared, he is a good man Sky" Bloom spoke softly

"Yer he is," Silence once again fell on the both of them.

The day soon began to turn to dusk and Sky decided it was time to get back, the specialist looked at the woman next to him and smiled. Her fiery red hair lit up in the sunset emitting glows, her eyes shining brightly. Bloom turned to face Sky smiling softly, "What's the matter Baby?"

"Nothing I was just thinking about how beautiful you are." the comment caused Bloom to blush furiously.

"Why thank you"

Sky smiled and leaned in softly kissing Bloom upon the cheek, showing his love for his girl. Bloom turned her face to face him, and kissed him back on the lips, the kiss was short and sweet but showed love. Bloom pulled back "I guess we better get back, it's getting late."

"Your right we better get back" Sky responded by gently pulling Bloom to her feet and helping her on to the hover bike. The bike once again made its way back to the gates of Alfea.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

The only sound in the dorm room was the gently tick of a clock as every second passed, Layla was led across the sofa reading the latest sporting magazine enjoying this rare piece of quiet she was getting, it wasn't very often she got time alone to read but the girls was all out with partners. Nabu had to return home so Layla found herself alone but she didn't mind. She heard a soft bang and heard the door to the dorm open but she remained still and carried on reading her magazine.

Layla looked up to see Bloom walking through the dorm door with a giant smile on her face, Layla's curiosity overcame her wish to read her magazine so she placed it down on the table and spoke alerting Bloom to her presence. "Your back early Bloom, did you have fun?" Bloom turned to face Layla and a smile grew on her face.

"Yer we had to cut it short but I had a good time, you didn't go out today then?"

"No Nabu was busy so I decided to spend some time to myself and just relax, and I'm glad I did." Both girls laughed at the comment as Bloom made her way over and sat next to Layla on the sofa.

The red headed fairy sighed, "Yer it's good to have some time to yourself sometimes. I need that now and again"

"Yer I know what you mean Bloom."

Their peace was short lived as a few minutes later the rest of the girl's walked through the door with smiles on their faces. "Hey girls, you alright?" Bloom asked getting a chorus of yes' back.

"Awesome anyway shall we grab something to eat I'm starving" Stella spoke as she chucked her hand bag onto the floor by the sofa, the girls decided that it would be a great idea and they all followed Stella out of the dorm securely looking it behind them.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

He ran through the forest not knowing where he was going bur he just kept running, one foot in front of the other, the wind blowing through his face and it was then that the magnificent building came into view.

The pink walls, the big windows, the intimidating size, he had never seen the building before but he knew at the sight of the building that it held strong people and was a building of authority. With tired feet he began to walk towards the gate in search of a warm bed, food and help.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

The girls had been in the cafeteria for an hour now and had finished eating there meals and desserts and was now just relaxing at the table chatting to allow their food to go down before making a move back to the dorm. "So I said that the dress was amazing but the colour was not." Stella spoke as she took the lid off of her bottle of water. Bloom looked over and saw Flora rolling her eyes slightly but smile as she shook her head.

"I'm going to head back to the room I need to finish off an assignment for Winx magic" Flora spoke as she got to her feet.

"Okay Flora we are just going to finish our drinks and then we will join you" Layla replied as she picked up her drink.

"That's okay girls take your time." Flora replied as she left the cafeteria with a smile on her face as she made her way back to the dorm.

Within a couple of minutes Flora had made it back to the dorm and unlocked the door using her key, she walked into the lounge and removed her shoes placing them by the side of the dorm she will take them to her room later.

She walked over to her dorm door when she heard a soft noise from the other side of the door with great caution she began to open the door prepared for an attack if needed. As she opened the door wider and wider the strangest sight came before her. There lead on Bloom's bed was a body dressed in black, obviously unconscious and being poked by several pixies.

Her face fell at the sight in front of her, Chatta looked up to see Flora "Hey Flora, look who we found, we came here to see you girls but then we saw this shadow come through the balcony so digit hit him on the head with a book and he fell on Blooms bed and hasn't woke up since."

"Wait you hit him with a book?" Flora questioned as she looked at the figure still.

"Yes we did Flora stick with the programme but he hasn't moved at all." Then all of a sudden a movement from the bed caused everyone to freeze and look at the bed to see the figure move slightly and moan softly.

"Why do you people hate Jigglypuff, she's unstoppable if used properly" the pixies burst out in laughter and Flora giggled.

The noise caused the shadow to wake up startled sitting up so fast that he fell off the bed, Flora immediately stopped laughing and concern came over her. She quickly walked around the bed and knelt beside the figure as they propped themselves up on their elbows. "Are you okay?" Flora spoke softly causing the male to look at her.

"Yeah I'm okay thanks, um who are you?"

"I'm Flora, and you are at Alfea, who are you?"

"My name is Spencer, and what is Alfea?"


	3. Chapter 3 He's a What

A pixie bonds with him.  
2\. Headmistress Fandoga tells him that he has powerful energy and tells Bloom (Alone) that he is a fairy.  
3\. Sky takes Bloom out and Spencer hangs out with the other girls and they dedisde to go out.

Competition between Friends

Chapter 3 – He's a What

Previously

The noise caused the shadow to wake up startled sitting up so fast that he fell off the bed, Flora immediately stopped laughing and concern came over her. She quickly walked around the bed and knelt beside the figure as they propped themselves up on their elbows. "Are you okay?" Flora spoke softly causing the male to look at her.

"Yeah I'm okay thanks, um who are you?"

"I'm Flora, and you are at Alfea, who are you?"

"My name is Spencer, and what is Alfea?"

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

The cafeteria had grown quiet as student after student left heading back to their dorms or to where ever they planned on spending the evening. Bloom looked around the near empty hall, "I suppose we better get back to the dorm or we are going to be the only ones left here."

"Yer you are right Bloom we better go" Layla replied as she stood to her feet closely followed by the rest of the girls as they headed back to the dorm.

As they reached the dorms door they heard talking from behind it, but it was too quiet to make out what was being said but they could tell that Flora was not alone in the room. Taking out her set of Keys Tecna unlocked the door and walked into the lounge to see Flora stood in front of the couch looking down at the couch, as she heard the door open she looked up with a small smile "Hey girls, we may have a little bit of a problem"

"And what might that problem be?" Bloom asked in a soft voice.

The figure on the couch couldn't help but smile as he recognized the voice, with one swift motion he pulled himself up and looked over the top of the couch, "Bloom is that you?" Complete shock fell over Bloom's face as she stared at the face she knew for many years

"Spencer? Oh my Spencer" Bloom managed to get out before she fell backwards, Layla managed to catch her and lower her to the ground.

"BLOOM, BLOOM, I think she fainted" Layla spoke softly as she studied Bloom's face, "can someone give me a hand to get her on the couch or something."

"Of course, I will give you a hand" Spencer said as he stood up and made his way over to the unconscious fairy, and with a swift but gentle motion he picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the couch, laying her down.

As soon as Bloom was safe on the sofa Stella fell to her knees beside Bloom's head and began to stroke the hair from her face, while the rest of the girls looked towards the male in the room. "So your Spencer, I have a couple of questions for you, how did you get here? What are you doig here? How do you know Bloom? And last but not least what sort of name is Spencer?" Stella asked as she counted the questions off on her fingers.

"I too would like to know the answers to some of those questions" a voice spoke out and the gang turned around to see Ms Faragonda stood in the doorway looking at the group.

"I can do the best to my ability but part of me just doesn't know the answers to some of the questions going through my head." Spencer replied as he looked at the lady, she seemed friendly enough for him, the typical nice old lady.

"Well at the moment whatever information you could give us would be amazing, but for now I think we should focus on Bloom." Ms Faragonda turned to Layla "Layla will you please head to the infirmary and get Ofelia to check Bloom over, and young man please will you follow me, you seem like a decent man but I can't put my students at risk, I need to find out more about you and how exactly you got into Alfea."

"Yes mame"

The girls watched as Ms Faragonda left the room followed by the mysterious male leaving then and an unconscious bloom on the sofa. "Well that was weird" Stella spoke as she continued to stroke Blooms hair from her face,

"Yeah just a little" Tecna replied "At least Bloom is going to be okay"

"Is she?" Stella asked

"Yes she will be Bloom, she only fainted, she is in no real danger" Tecna replied just as the door opened and the nurse walked in.

"Hello girls, I heard Bloom has fainted, ah yes I see she" Ofelia said as her eyes fell onto the sofa to see Bloom fast asleep.

The nurse done some basic checks such as checking Bloom's pupils, her heartbeat and her blood pressure, they were all fine. "She will be fine, she has just fainted when she wakes up offer her a drink and something to eat such as a biscuit or some chocolate. Wait for her to wake on her own don't try to wake her but she will be fine girls don't worry." The girls let out the breath they were holding at the good news.

"That's great, I'm so glad she is going to be okay" Layla said as she took a seat on a beanbag.

"She will be fine" Ofelia said as she packed away her medical equipment and left the door after getting a thank you of appreciation from the girls.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Spencer followed the headmistress through corridor after corridor as they walked through the school, unsure of where he was going but he followed regardless since the only person he knew and trusted was currently unconscious. "We are nearly there so don't worry." Ms Faragonda said with a smile.

"I'm not worrying"

"From the way your hands are shaking, yes you are"

"Ok I am worried but can you blame me I am in a place I don't know, with people I don't know. I woke up after a small bug thing hit me with a book to see someone staring back at me. I am kind of freaking out" Spencer replied as he looked at the ground.

The headmistress stopped walking and turned to face the young man, "Everything will be sorted out Spencer, there will be answers, come we are near my office we will talk there about everything that is going on." And with that the headmistress carried on walking closely followed by Spencer.

Minutes had passed and now the two of them were sat in Ms Faragonda's office, Spencer could not help but let his eyes wonder around the room, falling on items such as the books about magic and realms in the universe, the whole thing was quite weird. His eyes soon fell upon the headmistress once more. "Now Spencer, I want you to tell me what had happened how you have got here? And why are here?"

"I don't really know how I got here"

"Well just start at the beginning and take it slowly, we will try to figure in any gaps." The headmistress said as she smiled sweetly.

"Okay, well I was walking through town and I had this sensation that I was being followed so I started to walk a bit faster, I heard footsteps directly behind me and I decided to run through the park to try and get rid of whatever was following me, I felt something hit me on the back of my head and I fell to the floor, I must have blacked out because when I awake again I was in a forest. I didn't know where I was so I just started walking and then I saw this building so I walked through the gates and walked through the corridor until I saw a sign saying Bloom Sparks, so I entered the room then bang something hits me on the head and everything turns black."

Ms Faragonda remained quiet as the young male told his story, her face full of concentration "I see so you just walked through the gate with no problems at all?"

"Yes I just walked through the arch and through the corridors. Why is that so hard to understand?" Spencer asked extremely confused with what was going on.

"Spencer it's hard to understand because that gate is magically protected it only allows magical creatures to pass through. Only magical creatures can see the school, it's our safety procedures."

"But I passed through the gate, I can see the school" Spencer replied in utter shock.

"I know Spencer, I want to conduct a couple of tests with you to see why." Ms Faragonda asked.

"Of course"

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Bloom's head was aching as the light seemed to get brighter and brighter, with a bit of effort she opened her eyes to find herself staring at the ceiling. Confusing filled her before she remembered what had happened, she had fainted. She groaned as she closed her eyes once more before forcing her body to sit up. "Hey Bloom, you are awake, how are you feeling?" Stella asked as she got up and walked to Bloom's side sitting beside her on the sofa.

"I'm feeling better thank you, what happened after I fainted?"

"Well after you fainted Ms Faragonda and that boy left, she wanted to talk to him, I think it is about how he even got here and how he got through that gate, you know him don't you Bloom?"

"Yeah I met him at summer camp we were the best of friends Spencer and I, I haven't seen him in ages but we speak through the internet now and again. But I have no idea why he is here or how he got here."

Bloom continued to look at her friend, "I guess we will soon figure out how he got here, but I am kind of glad that he is here it's been ages since we have seen each other. I miss him."

"Life takes everyone in different directions, but sometimes those paths cross again" Stella replied causing Bloom to look at her with a look of slight shock on her face.

"Stella that was so philosophical of you."

"I know right" the blonde haired woman laughed, causing Bloom to laugh as well. "But seriously, maybe this is a sign either way we will find out soon"

The fire fairy walked through the corridors heading towards her destination, Ms Faragonda's office, the walk was quiet as most of the students were in their dorms for the day. Thoughts bustled through her mind on exactly why her old best friend was doing in her school, her magical school. She thought about how he might react when he found out that she was a fairy, that she was magical. But her thoughts came to a stop when she came to the headmistress' door, with a deep breath she knocked on the door.

The knock echoed through the room causing the headmistress to know of her students presence, "Come in" Bloom opened the door and entered the office, "Ah Bloom, please take a seat." The fire fairy done as asked and sat in front of the desk.

"You wished to see me Ms Faragonda"

"Yes Bloom, I did, it's about the young gentleman that we currently have on campus. I would like you to tell me how you know him."

"He was my friend, my parents sent me to camp one summer to try and help boost my confidence, and I met him at the camp. We done everything together, all the activities, ate together, we got really close but as camp came to an end we exchanged email address' and went our separate ways but staying in contact, I haven't seen him in person in years."

The headmistress didn't say a word she just listened to Bloom's tale, with her arms crossed on the desk and a smile on her face. "I see Bloom, well I just thought that you should know that the reason Spencer was able to walk through that gate has truly shocked me, we performed a few tests on him and dear this may come as a shock but your friend, Spencer is a fairy." And for the second time that day Bloom's head hit the floor as she fainted.


	4. Chapter 4 Truth's

Competition between Friends

Chapter 4 – Truth's

Previously

The headmistress didn't say a word she just listened to Bloom's tale, with her arms crossed on the desk and a smile on her face. "I see Bloom, well I just thought that you should know that the reason Spencer was able to walk through that gate has truly shocked me, we performed a few tests on him and dear this may come as a shock but your friend, Spencer is a fairy." And for the second time that day Bloom's head hit the floor as she fainted.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

His watched his legs dangle from the bed as he waited for the nurse to come back, his hand was placed against his left arm, where the nurse had withdrew some of his blood for testing. Though it didn't hurt terribly it just ached. It was silent in the room with just a tick of a clock to keep him company, he wanted to see Bloom again, he hadn't seen her properly in years and when he does see her again she faints on him.

His mind began to focus on the red haired beauty, the way her hair cascaded down the sides of her face framing it perfectly, her bright blue eyes shining like sapphires, freshly cut and polished. She was beautiful when he met her at camp but now she was gorgeous, her body had filled out more, gone was her shapeless form, replaced with a curvy full figure. She was a thing of beauty to him.

The door opened causing Spencer to break free from her thoughts to look at the doorway to see the nurse walking back into the room with a smile on her face. "How are you feeling Spencer?"

"I'm feeling okay thank you, there is nothing wrong with me, is there?" The nurse could hear and see the concern in the young man's voice.

"No of course not, they are just routine checks, we are just concerned with how you got into the school that is all."

"Why is that concerning though?" Spencer stressed clearly not happy to be there.

The nurse sighed but did not say anything purely because she just didn't know what to say. But lucky for her the door to Spencer's room opened and a certain red haired fairy walked in with a giant smile on her face. "Bloom" Spencer shouted in happiness, he jumped off of the bed and embraced Bloom in a tight hug which she happily returned as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"It's so good to see you again Spence, how have you been? What have you been up to? What are you doing now? Oh it's just so good to see you again." Bloom held Spencer tighter as she let her tears of happiness fall onto his shoulder.

"I know it really is, we need to catch up." Spencer pulled back and looked into Blooms eyes a giant smile on his face.

Ofelia watched the scene a small smile growing on her face, it was obvious that they two were great friends and that they had missed each other. "Spencer" the nurse spoke getting the attention of the two teenagers. "You are welcome to leave, I will tell you the full extent of the results later, you two go catch up."

"Thank you" Bloom took hold of Spencer's hand and dragged her out of the room and lead him down the corridor.

"So Bloom this is where you have been the past few years when you told me that you were at boarding school, what is this place?" The young man asked as he was led outside to the courtyard.

"It's a very big, special school." Bloom struggled to lie and Spencer noticed this

"The truth Bloom what is this place?"

Bloom sighed knowing that she could hide it anymore, "Okay Spencer you deserve the truth. This place is a school for magical creatures, fairies to be precise." Spencer stared at Bloom his eyes wide with shock and his mouth wide open, suddenly he began to laugh. Bloom shook her head slightly this was exactly how she thought it would go. She stood up abruptly causing Spencer to stop laughing and look at the young woman.

"Bloom don't go I didn't mean to hurt you." Spencer apologised as he stood up holding his hand out trying to stop Bloom from leaving.

"I'm not going anywhere it will just be better if I show you." Bloom replied but before Spencer could speak Bloom transformed.

Spencer stared in complete and utter shock as large wings sprouted from her back, glistening in the sun and her clothes transformed into that of her Winx uniform. Within seconds she was stood in front of Spencer in her fairy form, she fluttered her wings slightly causing a breeze of air to fly and hit Spencer, shaking out of his shock "oh my god, Bloom your…. So it's true." The young man managed to get out, his eyes raking up and down Bloom's body, the wings really did help show off her natural beauty and it awed him.

Spencer took a step closer towards Bloom, his hand out stretched slightly as he wanted to touch the wings but at the same time was too scared in case he broke them. "It is okay Spenc, you can touch them, they won't break." With the go ahead from Bloom Spencer reached out and gently ran a finger across the edge of the wing feeling the softness beneath his finger.

"Wow, I still can't believe it, you are really a fairy, a real life fairy"

"Yes I am real, but there is something I need to tell you something." Bloom spoke gently as she transformed back into normal state.

"What do you need to tell me Bloom?"

"Spencer the gates at the front of the school are protected…"

"Like with guards?"

"Like with Magic"

It was silent once again as Spencer took in the information, "The school is guarded by magic?"

"Yes Spencer by Magic, there is a spell that covers the entire grounds it creates a magical invisible barrier that only lets magical creatures through…"

"Well then your barrier is broken because it let me through, did it not"

"It's not broken Spencer, you have magic in you, you are a male fairy." Silence once again filled the air before a laugh shattered it.

"You cannot be serous Bloom, me a fairy, what are you drinking?"

"I'm not lying to you Spencer, you should know I'm not. I know weird things have happened to you because same weird things happened to me. You need to believe me Spencer I know that you know that you are quite not human, you have always known you were different you told me so at camp." Bloom replied with a serious look on her face. Spencer took a long hard look at Bloom and came to realise that she was telling the truth.

Spencer fell to his knees in absolute shock and his arms fell to his side "I'm a fairy, I real life fairy. I have powers?" Bloom stared at her friend before deciding to fall to the ground next to him and placing an arm around his shoulders.

"It's not that bad Spencer, the way you are saying it you make it sound like it's the end of the world. I must admit I was shocked when I found out and I found out worse than you." Spencer glared up and looked at me and I could see that his eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"How did you find out?"

"Long story short, I saw a fairy getting attacked by an ogre and these demon things, she used magic to defeat them then showed me Alfea and I was told that I was a fairy."

"Wow, mine was better than yours."

Bloom laughed lightly as she heard Spencer's reply the laugh causing Spencer to burst out in tears as well, leaving the two of them laughing in tears and rolling on the grass. "I suppose it can't be so bad, so what happens now? What do I do?"

"I don't know Spencer, the thing is there hasn't been a male fairy ever reported. Come back to Alfea with me and Ms Faragonda will sort something out, she may offer you a place at Alfea." Spencer gave his red haired friend a look of shock

"Me a boy attending a school all for girls" Spencer replied

"Well you never know they may send you to Red Fountain as well, the school for boys too."

"You really think they might?" Spencer asked he could feel his hopes rising but he didn't want to raise them to much in case he was let down.

Bloom smiled and took Spencer's hand and stood up taking his hand pulling him to his feet with her, "I don't know Spencer we will have to go and find out wont we, so let's go." And without another word Bloom led Spencer back through the forest to Alfea.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Ms Faragonda smiled as she sat at her desk, her eyes staring at the paperwork in front of her but her mind somewhere else. Everything had happened so fast, never had she thought that a thing such as a male fairy could exist. But she was proven wrong, a male fairy had been found and a close friend with the dragon flame.

A noise caught her attention and she turned her chair around to look out her window which over saw the quad to see Bloom and the young man walking across the grass heading towards the building, smiling and having a laugh. She knew the next couple of months was going to be hard for everyone and she just hoped that they were strong enough to make it through.


End file.
